


Forgotten Escargoon

by orphan_account



Series: Forget AU [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After returning from an extensive vacation, Escargoon turns the tides.
Relationships: Escargoon & King Dedede
Series: Forget AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Forgotten Escargoon

Theres a reason why he left for so long. Why he left long enough for the king to practically forget he existed.  
  
Escargoon pretty much had enough of the king's bullshit. He needed a break- er. Extensive vacation from the castle. So he left. For a whole 6 and a half years.  
  
Okay, okay, I understand, that's a really long time to stay away from home. But you see, you've never actually worked for Dedede, especially when he was in that NME phase.  
  
But when NME got destroyed, the king didn't have anything to blame his anger on. So he decided to try and better himself.  
  
But he kinda... forgot, a certain someone, and therefore didn't remember to apologize. In fact, he didn't recall ever even MEETING this person.  
  
This 'certain someone' is Escargoon.  
  
\-----  
  
A quick 'patter patter patter' ran through the castle halls. Someone had arrived.  
  
Now, King Dedede often assumed this was Kirby, due to his small and swift stature, and how his running makes soft noises. But this pitter patter was a little... louder. Like someone was in the rush to get somewhere.  
  
So he took it apon himself to investigate.  
  
A small old man with a purple suit rushed past Dedede, but stopped himself and turned around when he realised he had just overshot his sprint.  
  
He forces a smile at the king, as if the two had met before. Dedede narrows his eyes and 'scans' the shortie. His look didn't ring a bell.  
  
"S-Sire!" The man stutters. "It's been so long! H-How've you been?"  
  
He was obviously a bit afraid of the King, who didn't recognize him, but could tell by the scared tone of voice that this one was someone he hadn't apologized to yet. He places a gloved hand on the suited man's shoulder and looked him dead in the eye.  
  
"...Who are you?"  
  
The man flinched apon being touched, but then looked up after hearing the question.  
  
"Don't you recognize your old advisor? Your buddy?"  
  
"Nope, not one bit."  
  
"D-Does the name Escargoon sound familiar?"  
  
"Sorry- er, Escargoon. I don't recognize ya." Dedede sighs. "But I can tell that you're afraid of me for some reason. So I'm just going to say sorry for- whatever it is, that I did to you."  
  
Escargoon's eyes widened briefly as Dedede removes his hand. He then glares, obviously angered by the 'i dont remember you' statements.  
  
"After everything you've done to me, you've gotta remember something! The beatings? The monsters? MAIMAI?! NOTHING?!?!" Escargoon protests, now suddenly very angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, mister... I don't recall..." Dedede takes a step back and reaches for his hammer on reflex... and then realises it isnt there.  
  
"BULLSHIT!" Escargoon cursed, the king now realising he had a grip on the hammer. He raises it up to his shoulder, preparing for what Dedede or Kirby would call a "hammer flip".  
  
"H-Hey... put that down... we d-don't have to fight!" Dedede backs away some more, putting his hands up in front of him in the same sort of matter you'd do with a particularly aggravated goose that you just wanted to feed some bread to.  
  
And with a sharp swing, the king got knocked back. This guy knew how to use a hammer as a weapon strangely well. As if he had learned it from experience or something. Whatever the case, he knew how to make it count.  
  
Dedede put his hand up to his chin, wincing apon touching it. He was a bit winded, especially after a hit to the neck, but he'll survive.  
  
"W-what the hell..." The king choked out, getting to his feet. "Calm down!..." He says with a concerned tone. "We can talk about this! I-I'm sure!"  
  
Escargoon looked at him expectantly, with a little bit of... regret, in his eyes? He lowers his head, letting out a hefty sigh. But then he snaps back up with an angry look on his face again and.  
  
Keeps hitting him.  
  
Again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
How the tides have turned...


End file.
